User blog:GoblinCleaver24/Top 5 most amazing, powerful and moving scenes in the Lord of the Rings trilogy
The Lord of the Rings film trilogy is full of epic battles, iconic scenes and beautiful locations. Many of the scenes stand out, and choosing a top five was very difficult. However, after much pondering, I have come up with (in my opinion) the five most powerful, moving and stunning scenes in the cinematic trilogy. Enjoy! (WARNING: SPOILERS!) 5. Sam and Frodo's battle against Shelob. This scene could not have been more perfect. The scene is dark (as it should be), creepy and visually striking. Peter Jackson excels at creating an intense and suspenseful atmosphere for this scene. Not only does this scene keep the audience at the edge of their seats, it delivers a picture-perfect scene of some of the deepest and darkest evil that dwells in the bowels of Middle Earth. The musical score in this scene creates a sense of anticipation; one that Frodo feels and one that the audience feels. Visually, the graphics of the spider are phenomenal. The setting and lighting, in the tunnel and out only add to the darkness and evil of Shelob. The scene itself makes the audience cringe at the sight of Shelob and her webs, uneasy with fear, and awestruck of the fantastic production of the scene. 4. The Battle at Helm's Deep: The Battle at Helm's Deep is beyond epic, both visually and size wise. First and foremost, this battle sets the scale for the epic battles that follow in The Return of the King. It is the first time in the trilogy the audience experiences a battle of such large proportions. The battles in the Fellowship are intense and very well done, but Helm's Deep bumps it up a notch (or a couple notches). Preceding the battle are the intimidating scenes of the Uruk Hai marching from Isengard, through Middle Earth, and towards Helm's Deep. This alone creates a sense of anticipation and worry, for the Uruk Hai drastically outnumber the men. The battle itself is a piece of artwork. With realistic computer animation, Peter Jackson shows just how much Uruk Hai there are. Along with this, the ladders used by the Uruk Hai up the scale of its epicness. The atmosphere of the battle, predominately before, is one that is dark and sad, and has a somber, hopeless feel to it. But just before the battle begins, the Elves show up, increasing the audience's hope by just a little. Also, the rain adds to the trapped, dark feel of the battle. Finally, it is an emotional battle as many of the humans and elves die. It ends on a good note, the way everyone wants it to end, with Gandalf and the faithful Riders of Rohan coming to the rescue. Apart from the emotional and sad feeling to the battle, Peter Jackson never ceases to include some aspects of humor through Gimli and Legolas. 3. The battle at Minas Tirith/Pelennor Fields: The battle at Helm's Deep was truly epic. But just in front is the battle at Minas Tirith/Pelennor Fields. This battle is even more legendary, with much more men and Orcs, and a larger city as the base of the battle. From the fiery catapults, wolf-headed battering ram, huge trolls and giant elephants, this battle does not fail to deliver in intensity and prodigiousness. The graphics are better and the daylight setting allows for more light-dark contrast and more color to the battle. Though this scene is the most visually stunning of all, it also delivers an emotional ending, with King Theoden dying bravely on the battlefield. 2. Sam and Frodo's trek up the slope of Mount Doom. Visually amazing, this scene is truly the climax of the entire trilogy. Sam and Frodo's desperate struggle with Gollom, both on the slope and in the mountain are executed perfectly with just the right mix of desperation, hardship and the devastating effects the ring causes. The gray and barren landscape of the mountain symbolizes Frodo and Sam's position as they are alone, deep in enemy territory and far away from help and comfort. No matter how many times one has watched this movie, every time they will be screaming (inside or out) for Frodo to cast the ring into the fire. The anticipation in this scene is VERY strong. However, what makes this scene truly spectacular is not the visual effects, the fight with gollum or anticipation of the ring being destroyed, it is the true love that Sam has for Frodo that is emphasized in this scene more than anywhere else in the movie. Up until this point, Sam has stayed with Frodo the entire journey and helped him bear the burden of the ring. True friendships are never broken, even in the face of the worst of the worst. Sam is the epitome of this kind of friendship. The Fellowship may have been broken, but Sam's faithfulness and loyalty to Frodo surely was not broken. The turning point of this scene, and the most emotional, is when Frodo collapses under the weight of the ring. Sam then, picks up Frodo and begins to carry him up the mountain. This is truly a beautiful scene. The ring is solely Frodo's to bear, so if Sam cannot take the burden of the ring, then he surely will carry Frodo. This scene is truly emotional and powerful. "I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you!" 1. Boromir's death scene: ]] Yes. This scene deserves the spot as the number one most amazing, powerful and iconic scene in the entire trilogy. Granted Sam and Frodo’s struggle up Mount Doom is extraordinary, but this scene surpasses it by just a margin. This scene is stunning in every way possible. First, it is visually striking. The action and combat choreography create an intense and emotional scene to watch. Secondly, the the musical score that accompanies this scene is beautiful. It begins intense, but as each arrow strikes Boromir, it gets more and more emotional. Thirdly, the setting is stunning. The forest provides are great scene for the battle and a beautiful backdrop. Also, the dead, falling leaves symbolize the fall and death of Boromir. Finally, the most powerful aspect to this scene is not the visuals, music or setting; it is the deeper meaning behind Boromir's death. Boromir is a commonly misunderstood character in Lord of the Rings. Too often is he thought of as the arrogant fool who only wants the ring for himself. Yes, he makes some mistakes, but there is more going on here that meets the eye. Boromir wants the ring because with it, he believes he can help restore Gondor and bring it back up to its full potential. However, he fails to understand the consequences the ring brings, and the fact that it cannot be controlled. He does not know that the ring willl take a hold of even the most selfless individual. He believes he is doing what is right. After Boromir tries to forcefully take the ring from Frodo, he realizes his mistake. He now understands that the ring must be destroyed. He also realizes that he is not the one who is to restore Gondor. Instead of have pity for himself, he rises up with new courage and a new motive. He attempts to defend Merry and Pippen from the Uruk Hai. He fights bravely and does not lose hope, even after he is struck by several arrows. Boromir now realizes that instead of being the ideal hero, he sacrifices himself for the greater good of others, for his friends. He refuses to give up, even when death stares him in the eyes. The scene all together is stunning, beautiful and very emotional, especially when he and Aragorn share their last words together. Boromir found redemption and became a new man. He sacrificed himself for others, and that is the greatest gift he ever could have given, to Gondor and to his friends. "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king." Category:Blog posts